


Cherry Chapstick

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Brigitte searches all night for that perfect kiss to give to her little bunny, but can’t seem to find it.





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another cute MekaMechanic/Mekanic fic for you cutes since y’all seem to REALLY like it. I hope you guys enjoy this quick blurb!

Dates with the one and only Hana Song were not only exciting but filled with some kind of sense as if someone was watching her any given moment in time, or at least very frequently. That’s what Brigitte felt consistently through the night, but even then, Hana was still by her side and giving her prideful smiles the whole way over. It was enough to keep her reassured of the situation, enough even to gaze at soft, plush lips. Yes, Brigitte Lindholm had been staring at Hana Song’s lips for well over the four hours of their date. 

And she hadn’t found the right moment to kiss them. 

It wasn’t that she was nervous, she was unsure which moment was the best time. There were several perfect opportunities for that peck on the cheek, the top of her head, the back of her hand, the Swede just couldn’t figure out which one was the best of the night. 

By the near end of their night, Brigitte had been unsuccessful in finding the perfect moment for her standards. She wasn’t deflated or disappointed, but her heart was beating a little faster. There was just one last moment, she figured, where she could surprise the small gamer with that perfect, sweet kiss. As she walked down the hallway, Brigitte figured she had been overthinking it. But was she? She was a little lost in thought as they walked the halls of the Watchpoint, agreeing to walk to at least Hana’s room together, where Brigitte’s was a little further down. 

Pausing at some point, Hana cast her gaze up to Brigitte, looking her face up and down. “Hey.. Bri? Everything okay?” 

The taller woman blinked a moment, her thoughts were interrupted by the smaller figure looking up at her. She then gave her a small smile, trying to show her ease. “I'm alright. Just thinking.” 

Hana’s bright smile returned. “Thinking huh? About what?” She asked, relaxing a bit more as they walked. 

“Hm… about the good things from the night,” Brigitte responded, giving a bit of a distant glance to the end of the corridor. “How fun it was to go to the arcade with you and watch you crush some high scores, and how nice dinner was afterward.” 

That surely boosted the young brunette’s ego. She beamed up a smile at her lover and clung a little bit more to her arm, practically hanging off of it if she could get her feet off the ground. This made Brigitte chuckle in return, then giving Hana’s hand a little rub as she held it in her hand. 

The walk came to a close shortly after, Brigitte smiling down as Hana searched her pockets for her ID card to let her in. She always locked the door nowadays, couldn’t have anyone walking in on her cuddle cave, as Brigitte called it. 

Just as the gamer was about to touch her ID card to the screen, she paused and looked up at the mechanic, a bit of a startled look on her face. “Oh. I forgot something!” 

“What is it?” Brigitte asked her, a bit of concern in her tone of voice. Hana seemed to have everything… but the stubborn little thing refused to carry a purse, so its entirely possible she forgot something. 

There was a little smile now in place of that surprised expression, and Hana stood up a little straighter. “Come closer, it’s a secret.” 

Confused, Brigitte obliged. She bent down just a bit, enough to be close enough to eye level with Hana. At first, she turned her head to the side, believing Hana was going to whisper something to her that Athena’s microphones wouldn’t pick up. 

It seemed a little odd to her, to hang outside for this when she could simply just go into her room and tell her in there. That was until that coy smile got bigger. There was a way Hana’s brow flexed, her eyes moved, her smile evened out. 

Just as Brigitte figured it out, Hana Song already had her lips on the mechanic’s own, and her arms already wrapped around her neck. 

Brigitte’s eyes were stuck open for a moment, looking at the beauty that was in front of her, Hana, eyes closed in bliss, kissing her in the most sensual way. Her lips were first of all soft, extremely warm, and pleasing to feel. After Brigitte registered that she was, in fact, kissing her small girlfriend, she slipped her arms around Hana. One hand supporting the back of her neck, the other her lower back, bringing her closer for a deeper kiss. She let her own eyes close as she indulged further, feeling the younger woman’s lips move just slightly against her own. 

The whole experience lasted a short time, but to Brigitte, it felt like it lasted a lifetime. 

Hana pulled away just enough to let her eyes flutter open, looking at the woman before her and the small storm she stirred up behind brown eyes. A smile graced Hana’s lips as she gazed into her love’s eyes. 

Brigitte looked a little bewildered, but she smiled back at Hana in turn. A warmth was spreading over her entire body, some kind of extreme happiness that filled her. Hana then decided to let go, Brigitte respectfully letting her part. She then touched her ID to the scanner pad, her eyes never leaving Brigitte’s. “Good night, Bri. Oh, and by the way, that was my first kiss.” 

“Wait, what?” Brigitte didn’t get much time to process it before Hana’s door closed, little giggles floating past it. 

The Swede looked at the door, the keypad, at the floor, then at nothing as she let her fingers float up to her lips, trying to recall the soft feeling that graced them just a few moments ago. Now that she was thinking about it… Hana’s lips were not only extremely soft, but they tasted of bubblegum and cherry chapstick. Interesting choice, Brigitte figured. 

But Brigitte knew her music. Hana wasn’t that sly at all, and she certainly wasn’t the only one with a first kiss that night.

A tune in her mind and a pep in her step, the young woman simply smiled and took her leave down the hallway to her own room, humming that one song that made her laugh and think of Hana Song.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert, Hana and Brigitte both haven’t kissed anyone. Yeeeet
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked it. Suggestions and comments are always welcome.


End file.
